onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Knight of the Sea Jinbe Straw Hat Luffy’s Conspirator
damage to all enemies, changes all orbs on Fighter characters into matching orbs and reduces enemy's Percent Damage Reduction and Increased Defense duration by 5 turns. |MaxTurns = 17 |MaxSkillLevel = Unknown |MinTurns = 11 |CaptainAbilityName = Snap Out of It!! You Have to Live!! |CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts Fighter characters ATK by 3x, HP by 1.5x, and reduces damage taken by 7% |EvolutionChain = |EvolutionMaterials = |NCharEvo = 3 |Obtain = Only through Super Evolution |Notes = Summary (as of March'19): Tier rank: 3.5/5 (Above average). Post-SE Jimbe is back to being an ok, if not overpowered, captain and sub. * Captain ability: Above average (3.5/5). Through many newer legends provide higher ATK boost than 3x, 3x is right new still seen as acceptable. And extra 7% DR makes Jimbe even more thankier than he was in the past, feeding into his preferred classic play style (tanky healer teams). *'Special': Above average (3.5/5). Clears even more grunts, still gives you a matching orb board... and at last, instead of the annoying demerit you get a useful (if niche) effect. *'Limit Break' Below-average (2/5). Jimbe doesn't provide any team-wide boosts outside the usual minor damage reduction. His SA "Restores his own special cooldown completely when it is rewinded" is nice, but very niche. Detailed review and other notes * Post-SE Jimbe is an ok if not OP captain, but more importantly, he returns to being a solid sub, providing Fighters with a matching board (as long as no BLOCK orbs are involved) and is a great pick for Fighter teams that need to deal with some blue or rainbow enemy shields. With good stats and several good effects in his special, Jimbe is likely to remain a nice sub for the next few years. Team building * Likes his own ship, the Sun Pirates Ship, but keep in mind that it is only good if you use all 6 fighters. If not (for the rare cases you need to sub someone like GPU), you may be better off with Moby Dick. With his ship and good subs, you are looking at high 50k - mid 60k hitpoints, making a lot of stuff easily tankable. * There are many good fighter subs. Some favorites include: ** Fighter-class boosters: Koala Revolutionary Army or if you lack her, so many other choices. One-Hit Namule is the oldie, but still usable in a pinch. Also consider Sengoku the Buddha if you have him :) Sanji Straw Hat Pirates: Born Again is the likely new best booster (his books are not out yet, but when they are out he may be better than Koala), through Ideo Destruction Cannon is also worth noting. Oh, and then there is Champion Jesus Burgess for when you feel 1 turn boost is not enough :P Don Sai Kano Kingdom Gang is a bit situational, but good if you plan for low health. ** 1st Legend Luffy is another good legend sub, and Legend Rayleigh can be considered, too. ** Marco the Phoenix or Marco the Phoenix Whitebeard 1st Div. Commander, who effectively double (at least) your already high HP. **Nico Robin Flame of the Revolution instead of healing, cut your health to trigger Jinbe's boost. Also locks slots and kills high def stuff. **Kalifa CP9’s Strongest good damage reduction following Robin's special ** Emporio Ivankov Revolutionary Army for minor healing, poison removal, farmable sockets, and damage reduction **Senor Pink Donquixote Pirates is a Fighter 1.75x slot booster. If you lack him, consider Petty Officer Coby. And then there is Don Chin Jao Kano Kingdom Gang for the low health approach. **Monkey D. Luffy Crew’s Promise: 3D2Y - if you want to cancel Jinbe's perfect hinder, use his special. **Hack Revolutionary Army - Fighter with 20% health cut **Kizaru: Man of Light - Fighter raid boss with a nice special **Lao G. Donquixote Pirates - converts everything, including Block orbs, into G orbs Farmable socket locations :* 3D2Y - Ch. 5 :* Rocky Feast Other guides: * Reddit Trivia }}